


Blood Brother

by smolbirbplant



Series: Queer Super Legends of Flarrow [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Oneshot, Trans Character, Trans Cisco, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbirbplant/pseuds/smolbirbplant
Summary: When Cisco passes out from an unknown cause Barry takes a blood sample back to his lab to figure out what is wrong with his friend. Barry comes back to Star labs when something about the DNA in the blood doesn't seem quite right.





	

Caitlin Snow picked up various pieces of paper as they flew around after the speedster Barry Allen ran back to his lab with a blood sample from their sleeping friend. Cisco Ramon was sleeping soundly on Star lab’s hospital like bed with a slight fever. After walking into the lab that morning he fainted with no obvious reason. Caitlin and Barry quickly moved him to their hospital bed and attached countless machines to him in an attempt to figure out what was wrong. Caitlin took a small blood sample from Cisco’s arm and gave it to Barry so tests could be performed to figure out the problem. 

“Hey Caitlin,” Cisco groaned while sitting up.

“Cisco,” Caitlin dropped the papers again and went to his side. “You just passed out, are you ok?” 

Cisco pulled his legs over the edge of the bed. “Yeah I’m fine I-” Cisco was cut off by a large gust of wind and the papers Caitlin dropped on the ground flying up in the air again.

“Caitlin, I’m not sure if you gave me the right blood sample,” Barry held up a piece of paper and walked over to Caitlin. “I just started the analysis and there are no Y chromosomes in any of these cells.  
Caitlin’s head jerked over to Cisco. “Oh my gosh, Cisco I’m so sorry I completely forgot-”

“It’s fine,” Cisco sighed. “He was probably going to find out at some point”

“Cisco what’s going on?” Barry looked questioningly at Cisco as he took a step towards him and Caitlin.

“I’m transgender,” Cisco said bluntly. “When I was born the doctor said it’s a girl,” Cisco put his head in his hands and slumped over. 

“Ok,” Barry shrugged and Cisco looked up at him. “As a scientist I’m glad that you eventually told me, but as your friend I don’t particularly care and it doesn’t change anything,” Cisco stared at Barry in shock. “You’re the same man that I met when I woke up from the coma and your anatomy doesn’t change that fact,” Cisco’s mouth was open in shock at how well Barry was taking all of this. “I’m going to go finish analyzing your blood sample so we can find out what’s wrong with you,” Barry sped off and papers flew back in the air. 

Instead of trying to pick them up Caitlin sat down next to Cisco and put her hand on his back. “Are you ok?” She asked.

“That was so easy,” Cisco kept staring at the spot Barry had inhabited moments ago as he spoke. “I have been stressing out about that conversation for months, but it was so easy,” A small tear fell from Cisco’s face and he leaned over as Caitlin hugged him and let his emotions flood out.


End file.
